User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Archive 1 Archive 2 This is my talk page. Leave a message if you need help. Vandal Place all vandal reports in this section. 86.133.145.12, ruined the Shadow Priest page. --Azeruth 17:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 66.175.172.238, messed up the Glitch page. --Azeruth 21:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 74.112.104.156, screwed up Mileena's page. --Azeruth 21:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 213.105.87.220, Added illegal links to so called "FREE MK DOWNLOADS!" which are most likely keyloggers. Please do something about this. --Byakuya600 23:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 67.224.143.157, Renamed Baraka to gay baraka... -_- Byakuya600 23:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :69.112.249.104, adding MK 2011 cameo to Chameleon with no proof and wrecked his page. --Azeruth 02:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :76.102.26.214, changing the heights with no proof on several characters. Some seem fine, others not so much. --Azeruth 02:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 86.19.160.192, changing Baraka's to Buttaka and buttrealm and other dumb stuff. --Azeruth 20:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 66.41.170.203, completely deleted the page of Tarkata. --Azeruth 20:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :67.163.97.41, posting nonsense on the Lady in Red's page. --Azeruth 23:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :86.45.234.213, vandalized numerous pages. --Azeruth 23:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :194.125.52.140, vandalizing Darrius' page. --Azeruth 00:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :86.31.201.38, adding that Sheeva's Babality frustrates her because she loses her boobs. Seriously? --Azeruth 00:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : , keeps on relating Classic Sub-Zero with being Bi-Han. GunBlazer 01:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 128.235.140.138, vandalized Lady in Red --Azeruth 02:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :216.110.242.241, vandalized the Krypt Monster. --Azeruth 12:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :92.5.147.226, vandalized Jade's page. --Azeruth 01:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : , Created useless page. GunBlazer 15:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) , vandalized Cyber Sub-Zero. --Azeruth 02:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) , vandalized Rain and then unvandalized it, he renamed him Douche and Gay Wod then back to Rain. I still saw it. --Azeruth 02:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Hi there! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team, and as the new Mortal Kombat was recently released I'd love to help out here, however, I can't do that without the community's permission The main things I'd like to do are adding a background, making some changes to your mainpage (mainly a news blog and a slider), a general cleanup (such as removing double redirects, categorizing, etc.) and adding some content pages. You can contact me here. Cheers, Mark (talk) 16:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should leave you the complete message, what do you think about this purposal? It's completely ok with me so if you and CT are ok with it too let me know or answer Mark on his talk page. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 18:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Great to hear you two agree, are the other two admins still active or haven't they made any edits recently? Mark (talk) 19:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Allright. I'm leaving it up to you guys if I should wait for them to response, or if I should just get started. Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I tried to nominate her and when I checked the page it wasn't written. When I edited the page so she would be nominated, it wouldn't appear in the original page! That's the problem. Thanks again, and, if you can, just send an explanation to me. I really want Mileena to be the featured article at least once! Klassic Arena Music Hey I'm unable to edit the arena info but I can confirm that upon selecting an arena in 2 player/practice mode and pushing start will allow players to fight to the klassic themed music for select stages that were in the original versions. You hear Shao Kahn's laugh to confirm this when you do so Regards AMeagher New poll Hello Smoke Do you mind if I chnage the poll in the main page? Best regards —Kuro Selas'''talk 20:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) To be honest.. I think this whole wiki needs protecting and set to only,that we members can post,not random wikia IPs.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) :We are not experiencing a wiki-wide mouthbreathing retard attack at the moment so there is no need. Just a bad apple here and there, who are dealt with pretty decisively. SmokeSound off! 03:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright,that works your the boss.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) Misunderstanding Honestly I have no idea what are you talking about. I haven't been to that IP's talk page thing nor I don't know what it is or have time to check it out. I'm preetty sure you're mistaken me for somebody else & this one big misunderstanding. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki format (sort of) Did you change the format of the page? i cannot find the history of pages. GunBlazer 14:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) found it already, thanks for help. GunBlazer 14:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The format of the whole site is SCREWED! GunBlazer 14:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Forget it. it fixed itself now GunBlazer 14:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC)